If It Means A Lot To You
by pherion
Summary: Welcome to the world where the story is told of a 17-year-old popstar named Naruto Uzumaki, famous singer-songwriter. Watch him conquer the world with his music and voice. But what happens when the boy gives in to all the fame and attention he gets? Is it going to become too much for him to handle or will he be just fine? [Main: NH and hints of SS]
1. Chapter 00

**-Thanks to the Guest, it's fixed now. I didn't even notice it- **

* * *

The times when they still were little kids are over.

Uzumaki Naruto, from an unpopular nobody to a world famous superstar. Hated by everyone due to his pranks and practical jokes, now loved by them for his voice and guitar play.

Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy from school. Best friends with Naruto, was then and still is. Supports Naruto in every way possible. It's all due to the Uchiha that Naruto is famous all over the world now.

Haruno Sakura, the hot-headed girl who hated Naruto at first. Even though that, they are best friends now and she can make the best organization for the video-clips of Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl who likes Naruto very much. Even though she can't do very much but secretly writing songs and drawing, she is there for Naruto in her own way of doing.

Enter their world, sit back and enjoy your stay.

* * *

Meet Uzumaki Naruto.

_The _biggest pop sensation in Japan and Asia. A little more and he's famous over the whole world. But that doesn't go without any complications. Being discovered at fifteen in Japan and now being Japan's number one artist and taking over the world at seventeen isn't as easy as anyone thinks.

He tries his best not to change. Still being the dork he always was is his number one point to keep on being himself. Never let your friends down and be there for them. He doesn't want to change by the pressure of the media and the press. "You gotta let me be me."

Having a lot of fans, especially girl fans, brings a lot of trouble with. Not only to himself, but also to his best friends; Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. They mean the world to him.

* * *

Meet Uchiha Sasuke.

He was the handsome and popular guy on Middle and High School. That popularity didn't stop him from becoming best friends with Naruto. He was questioned a lot about it by other guys. He would simply answer, "Yeah, but why not." and would go on with his life. After a while, nobody did ask him anymore because that's the only he would answer.

But all Sasuke's little 'fangirls' and so called 'friends' would notice along the way that he was way happier around Naruto than with other guys or even the girls.

When they were together with the girls one time at Naruto's, he overheard Naruto singing in the kitchen, making dinner for four. He secretly recorded it. He asked why he didn't do anything with his voice, but Naruto just shrugged it off, telling Sasuke that he thought he wasn't good enough to be famous. Sasuke ignored it and sent it to the number on a card of an important person he got. (Yes, he was asked for modeling.) That person, fashion designer Momoochi Zabuza, knew people who -finally- discovered Naruto and made him famous.

* * *

Meet Haruno Sakura.

The hot-headed, karate-chopping, pink-haired girl who hated Naruto, has an eye for the perfect music videos for the superstar. Even though she hated him they became best friends. Even though she thought he was the stupidest person ever, she is the one who is keeping him down to Earth. When it goes almost wrong, she beats good crap in him.

The girl also has a crush on our little Sasuke. Not just a little, no. A **major** crush that is. They're quite a good team together. Sasuke can get to everything and Sakura finishes it with her tough and good touch for things. Almost all Naruto's music videos are organized by Sakura.

And sometimes, she's also a kind of bodyguard for Naruto.

* * *

Meet Hyuuga Hinata.

The last of Naruto's Middle School friends. A very shy girl who has a crush on Naruto ever since they became classmates. But that shyness didn't stop her from being Naruto's friends.

What all of them - even herself - don't know, is that she can write really good songs. A single from Naruto, called 'New World', was written by her. She accidentally lost it one day in their little 'headquarters', as Naruto likes to call it, and it got found by him. Everything was written out on it. Chords and notes for the guitar, piano, drums and bass. Naruto had asked them all if anyone lost it, but she was too frozen to tell him it was hers. Only because he said it had a really good text and started singing it in front of them.

While all the girls had a crush on Sasuke in school, she didn't stop having a crush on Naruto. How ironic. Now almost the whole world is crushing on Naruto. Hinata can barely catch up with this Fandom of his. It suppresses her too much. When she tries to tell him something, he gets overwhelmed again by his _beloved_ fans.

* * *

But sometimes Naruto forgets his friends, and chooses fans over friends...


	2. Chapter 01

Here's chapter one!

**Chapter One – Billboard Magazine**

* * *

_"You just turned sixteen three months ago, and already famous over whole Japan. And just a little closer to conquer the world! Naruto, how do you actually feel right now?"_ asked Japan's number one creepiest, most stalker-ishest, interviewer, Shiranui Genma, to the just turned sixteen-year-old Naruto in an interview on tv.

_"Not really different, dattebayo. I still think I am the same me, even though I'm famous now,"_ answered the sixteen-year-old Naruto.

_"I see. You just released your newest single,_ New World, _five days ago. It already is in the _JapanTop 10-hitparade. _What went through you the moment you heard that_ New World _was in the_ Top 10 _already?"_ Genma questioned him again.

_"I guess you could say I was pretty excited and freaked out. To be honest with you and everybody else, I didn't write it myself. The song just was there and my friends and I didn't know where it came from either. It's strange, I know,"_ Naruto responded to him.

_"Is that so? The amazing singer-songwriter Uzumaki Naruto didn't write such an awesome song himself? And you really don't mind the world knowing about that?"_ Genma pleaded, pulling up his eyebrows in suspicion.

_"No, why would I. Not all great singers create their own songs, dattebayo. They all need help from the people behind the scenes," _the blonde simply stated.

_"Good point. So you-" _**zap-**

The tv suddenly turned black. It was turned off by someone and Haruno Sakura turns around with a violently gaze, eyes roaming through the room for the person who turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that, you know?!" she yells and jerks up, looking the superstar who was sitting on the stairs, in front of the double-door, deadly in the eye.

"Please. Sakura-chan. You didn't really want to watch that again, did you? That's getting old, dattebayo. I guess the whole world already knows how I kicked Genma down to the ground on tv. It's quite hilarious, don't you think?" Uzumaki Naruto stated and grins as stands up, swinging the remote in his hand.

"Naruto! I was just watching a program called _Top 10 funniest TV-moments._ With this interview you were number three if you were interested to know. Now give the remote back to me, so I can watch again." The pinkette glares deadly at him, again.

"I am?" Sakura nods and he tosses the remote back to the girl. "Awesome." And as Sakura grabs the remote to turn the tv on again, Naruto looks around, satisfied, in the living room of their so called 'Headquarters'. But something was a little off. Everything was still at the right place but it had a little difference.

Ah, there he saw it. On the couch against the wall, next to the Xbox-machine, was Uchiha Sasuke fast asleep. Just like the sleeping beauty.

Naruto grins to himself. "Shouldn't we wake him?" he questions Sakura.

"Why would we. He has been working all day for you. He has been able to get you as pre-show to One Direction's next concert, in Europe, upcoming June!"

"I know, I know! And I'm really grateful for that, dattebayo. I mean, One Direction is world famous!" Naruto exclaims a little too loud, causing the fast asleep Sasuke to whimper a little, but continues to sleep. "I'm going to the kitchen, do you want a drink or something?" he asks.

"Get me some Coca Cola and I am happy," she answers and puts her feet on the table in front of her.

"Okay." And just when Naruto turns around to walk up the little stairs again, to get a drink from their kitchen, the doors fly open, almost smacking Naruto in the face.

There in the door opening stood a midnight-blue, long haired girl with a shocked look on her face and her right hand in front of her mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun! Oh my, I am s-so sorry!" A stuttering Hyuuga Hinata stands, with a red face of determination, before him, shocked, while she has a magazine in her left hand.

"It doesn't matter. Your face tells enough. And if you, Hinata, smack open doors it should be really important, shouldn't it?" he says, grinning at her, causing her to blush slightly.

_"Right! _It is. N-Naruto-kun, you've been named youngest number one pop-sensation in Asia and North America by the American_ Billboard Magazine_!" she tells him and holds up the magazine with the little title on the cover page.

Sakura squirts up from the couch and her eyes pop out. Naruto is standing frozen with an open mouth in front of Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she waves her hand in front of his face.

He blinks twice. "Hinata, this isn't important news..." he says calmly but with a monotone. She turned pale at the tone he used and her eyes turned a little sad, but before she can say anything he goes on, "This is super awesome news, dattebayo! Woohoo!" He smiles widely, throwing his fists in the air. He jumps off of the stairs and starts dancing.

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome! Naruto, you did it, hell yeah!" Sakura squeals and turns the tv a little louder. _New World_ was on MTV right now, perfectly timed.

"Hinata, come and dance with me! This is great news!" He yells and grabs one of her hands, leading her down the stairs and starts dancing with her, now grabbing both her hands. Hinata starts to blush furiously.

While Naruto sings along, they swing weirdly through the room and take Sakura into their little dance too.

"Hn? What is all this ruckus about?" Oh someone has woken up too. Sasuke looks up and gives a dull glance at the dancing trio.

"Sorry to have awoken you, Sasuke. But **the **_Billboard Magazine_ said Naruto is Asia's and North America's youngest number one artist!" Sakura yells out to him. She runs to him to grab his hands, to let him join in into the dance.

It costs the raven-haired kid a few seconds to rethink of what Sakura meant. Then also his eyes almost bulge out. "What?!" He jumps up from the small couch he was laying on, grabbing Sakura's hands. "Oh my god, Naruto! I knew you could do it! You did it!" He yells excitedly -and out of his usual character- and smiles widely, not letting go of Sakura's hands and runs to Hinata and Naruto who were standing still.

After dancing and jumping around for a while, Naruto's manager walks. The four don't even notice him and he leans against the door.

He coughs and speaks up. "Can I join your little party?" The group looks up and smile widely when they see the silver-haired man leaning against the door.

"Kakashi!" they all exclaim.

"Welcome back, Kakashi-san," Hinata says politely, smiling at him. "H- How was your t-trip to T-Tokyo?"

Hatake Kakashi smiles back and walks to the four. "Great actually. I got to talk with the manager of Avril Lavigne, who's touring through Asia right now. Her show in Osaka starts within two weeks, and she is already here in Japan to 'nose around', as she liked to call it."

"You mean you did...?" Sasuke asks him. Kakashi nods. "And I did...?" Another nod. "Awesome," he says and high-fives Kakashi.

"What are the two of them talking about?" asks a confused Naruto to the girls, who shrug as in response.

"Naruto you will be Avril Lavigne's pre-show in her seven shows here in Japan," Kakashi and Sasuke exclaim at the same time. Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"You did that?! I can do that?!" It is quiet for a bit. But then he takes a breath and starts talking again, "This is the best day ever! Two pre-shows and that article!" Naruto can't believe it. His eyes start to flick. "I am so happy, haha! A new step in my career." He laughs and slams his hands on his face. "Unbelievable, dattebayo. Really unbelievable."

"Why were you guys partying exactly just now before I came back? Two pre-shows and an article? What other show and what article?" Confusion is written all over the silver-haired man.

"I got him in a pre-show of One Direction in America, upcoming June," Sasuke says, bored with a touch of excitement.

"And I saw the article about N-Naruto in the _Billboard Magazine_ that I was r-reading. It said Naruto-kun is the number one youngest and m-most famous artist in Asia and North America," Hinata says happily, clasping her fingertips together.

"What? And when did you think telling me, the manager, that?" Kakashi says, faking the hurt by grabbing his heart. It seemed so fake, with the way he talked with that bored tone of his.

"We just did!" Sakura says and they all grin.

"We should celebrate this. Where's the wine? Congratulations, Naruto." Giving him one of his closed eye smiles, he went on. "You're one step closer to ruling the world."

"Okay that sounded more evil than you probably meant." Sakura says with a grin. "Now where is the wine? We got something to celebrate!"


End file.
